


[d]rabble-rousing at the end of all days

by tomato_greens



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: A Good Omens fanfic variety show!Subjects tackled thus far include: 1) Plato's cave, or something.





	[d]rabble-rousing at the end of all days

**Author's Note:**

> Old habits die hard. <3 Send me requests on [tumblr](http://tomatowrites.tumblr.com)!

"I don't really walk like that," Crowley mumbled to Aziraphale's neck, into which he had been stalwartly refusing to doze for the past thirty minutes. "Do I?"

Aziraphale murmured something noncommittal, which to be fair had been his general stance except in matters of wine and mandatory company policy ever since— _well._ Ever _since_ , honestly.

"I don't," Crowley decided, "and I certainly don't recall hearing the voice of God. Now, the Voice of God, fine. Right there at the end. But the voice of God? The real deal, the whole shebang, as the Americans like to say?"

"Americans say that?"

"Very human of them, though," Crowley continued after a moment, to give credit where it was due. "Making answers when there aren't any. Giving voice to the great uncaring abyss—"

Aziraphale pushed Crowley off of him suddenly and held him at arms' length, ice-eyed in the old way that Crowley had never managed, even when he too had walked in the cool everlasting twilight hall of God's own country. "Not an abyss—and not uncaring—it's not empty, after all, and we would both do well to remember that," he hissed.

"Angel," Crowley said, in reminder. He put a hand on Aziraphale's elbow. He took it off again.

"And you do walk like that," Aziraphale said, "actually. It's rather distracting."


End file.
